


Detention of a Different Sort

by Tranquil_Tevine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Harry, Cock Rings, Dominant Snape, Finger Fucking, Gryffindor ties, Hard Desk, Harry's hot for Sev, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Submissive Harry, Teasing, Thongs - Freeform, Top Severus Snape, Virgin Harry, definitely sex, spanking fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquil_Tevine/pseuds/Tranquil_Tevine
Summary: Harry's a man with a plan, and that plan involves Severus Snape.





	Detention of a Different Sort

**Author's Note:**

> This took me long enough! In all seriousness, Snarry is my favourite pairing. I don't know why exactly but I love it. This is my first HP smut and I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it xD

Taking advantage of the empty dorm room, Harry admired his reflection. Since 5th year, he had become increasingly aware of his sexuality and who he was physically attracted to. Tonight, he had a detention with Professor Snape. He was free game. He was of age and was quite frankly looking for some action.

  
He no longer hated the man. Indeed, he wished he could go back to hating him if only it replaced the new feelings which sprung up inside him when the man could penetrate Harry with a mere gaze. His voice to him was pure dark chocolate, flowing through his veins and he often found himself nursing at least a semi once he left the Potions' classroom. And those hands... more often than not he'd had more than a few dreams about what those hands could do.

 

He had a plan, and that plan involved clothing which differed from his usual school robes. There was no rule about clothing on weekends and his detention was for a Saturday night, so he took full advantage of the opportunity presented to him.

 

Just for the day, he'd decided on a pair of Muggle contacts. He'd had them a while and it was safe to magically clean them, but he was so used to using his glasses that he'd forgotten about them until tonight. He thought it would help in his endeavour to seduce Severus Snape if he looked more like his mother than his father because really it was his glasses. He was all Lily except his hair, but even then he'd managed to tame it into a slight wave rather than every bit sticking up in the wrong direction.

 

He'd chosen leather trousers, moulded to his fit form and emphasised his arse nicely, he thought. His shirt was equally tight fitting and while not revealing, certainly left nothing to the imagination of what was under the clothing.

 

He gave himself a thumbs up in the mirror for good luck, deciding to leave his wand in his trunk.

 

Stomach churning with nerves, he wiped the sweat off his palms, knocking on the door.

 

He could've come right there when his Professor's voice called for him to enter. Hoping he wasn't flushing too badly, he walked in.

 

“Good evening Professor,” he spoke politely, watching with inner delight as the man's eyes widened a small fraction before a glimmer of something shone within them. The intense gaze was going straight to his groin.

 

“Potter. You will be scrubbing cauldrons tonight. Get to work.” his tone was sharp and sneering as always, but there was something else Harry couldn't identify.

 

For once, he actually meant to get this detention. It was a simple game of passing notes with Ron, but he'd charmed the parchment to say something very different.

 

_'Snape's so tall and strong. I just want him to fuck me right through the desks.'_

 

_'I want his hands to roam uncharted territory. I want them to squeeze flesh, to slap my bum hard, repeatedly.'_

 

_'I need that wicked tongue which insults me to claim my mouth as his own, to encourage my sensitive nipples to bow in submission.'_

 

He'd watched the man's face flush. In anger or arousal, he wasn't sure. What he was sure of, though, was the detention he was now serving. The cauldrons were large and Harry was more than ready to tease him.

 

Cleaning was one of the things he could do, thanks to Aunt Petunia. It was either learn or get a skillet to the back of his head. He wasn't blessed with height however so he'd have to reach far down. Making sure that the back of him was facing Snape, he bent over and in, making sure to thoroughly clean. He knew he must have a tempting view and was silently praying that something would happen.

 

It was when he had one more cauldron to clean that he had an idea.

 

“I'm finished, Sir.” to make a point, he put away the cleaning supplies and stood before Snape's desk. He had a feeling that the Professor's eyes were on him most of the night instead of the book in his hands.

 

“Hardly. You have one more Cauldron to clean.” he raised an eyebrow, closing his book.

 

“No, Sir. I'm finished.” he stared back defiantly, crossing his arms.

 

“You will finish your detention, or else.” his voice went silky and soft, a sure sign of a warning.

 

“Or else what? Make me.” he challenged. _'Please...'_   he thought. This had to work.

 

Slowly, leisurely, the man stood up, towering over Harry. He had a feeling he was very much a mouse about to be pounced upon by the cat.

 

“Such defiance,” he whispered, slowly circling Harry. Definitely prey then. Harry's heartbeat quickened and he firmly clamped his mouth shut so a moan wouldn't escape him. “Tell me, Mr Potter. Do you know what happens to naughty boys who refuse to serve out their detentions?” he leant close to his ear to whisper the last few words.

 

He never gave him time to answer. It was just as well really because Harry wasn't sure he could even speak right now, let alone think straight.

 

“Their bums are warmed by the palm of my hand. I know what you are doing and let me tell you, I have desired you over my knee for every reckless stunt you've pulled. But right now,” one long-fingered hand gripped Harry's chin and tilted in his direction. “I just want to see your bum turn red for my own personal pleasure.”

 

The teen's cock twitched violently. He had to bite his lip in case he messed everything up. This was going better than anticipated. He'd never been spanked, but just the thought of it was enough masturbation material and hopefully, after tonight, his wank bank would increase.

 

Without further words between them, Snape sat down, pulling on the arm that he'd taken a hold of to lie over his lap.

 

He was feeling deliciously vulnerable and let out a sharp yell as the first slap to his arse echoed around the classroom, vibrating his cheek. At this point, he didn't even care whether silencing charms had happened or not because the pain immediately turned into pleasure.

 

The large hand pinched and squeezed his flesh, much like on the notes that he'd written.

 

“You're a slut, aren't you Potter?” the man questioned between hard slaps and kneading of his cheeks.

 

“Y-yes Sir.” He could feel himself becoming aroused fast.

 

“I don't think I am imparting as much of a lesson as I could be. Stand up.” It was an order, not a request.

 

He obliged, indeed standing up. It was all he could do not to squeal in delight as the Professor slowly removed articles of his clothing, his cock hardening even more as Snape refused for him to undress.

 

His trousers needed manoeuvring and nearly took the underwear with them. By the end, he was left standing only in a red silk thong.

 

The brush of robes flicked at his skin as the man's presence came from behind.

 

“It seems misbehaviour is not the only thing I have to punish you for.” he murmured, Hair tickling Harry's face. One hand rubbed the cloth bulge which was still hardening and Harry couldn't help but moan.

 

He squeaked as his other hand immediately slapped his arse, alternating between cheeks, a slap for a word, as his Potions Professor punished him.

 

“Do you enjoy this? Do you enjoy your greasy Potions Professor smacking you as one would an unruly child? Do you like being at my mercy?”

 

By now Harry's arse was a shade of pink. He was up for much more however and Severus sensed this. Before they resumed, however, Harry couldn't help but smirk as a Gryffindor tie was transfigured for him to wear around his neck.

 

He didn't say a word, secretly delighted. He was back face up on the floor, only this time one leg was lifted to elevate him, as his thong was slowly removed.

 

“What would your little Gryffindor friends say, if they could see you now?” He questioned, not seeming to want an answer as he continued to speak, hand never faltering its pace. “You're right where you belong Potter.”

 

Harry couldn't help but agree. A hand took the opportunity to fondle his inner thigh and he squeaked as the spanks changed position. His thighs were now being peppered with smacks and he was sure he could come from just this alone.

 

It felt like an eternity but the places those beautiful hands had touched seemed to be connected straight to his cock. One of his legs slipped off the man's lap but he didn't help right it, instead, he parted Harry's cheek and used his other hands to slap the sensitive skin around his hole.

 

He blushed furiously. Somehow, even though he was naked except a Gryffindor tie, this seemed far more intimate.

 

Not that he was complaining, but he did have one or two complaints when he was stood up, a cock ring squeezing his most sensitive area.

 

He could feel himself pouting and the man let out a dark chuckle. he gripped Harry's jaw lightly and the younger of the two forgot to breathe, or more correctly couldn't because the kiss they were engaged in was almost bruising in its intensity. Teeth bit down on his lip and he was sure they were swollen once they came up for air.

 

“I am nowhere near finished with you yet, Potter. On the desk, face down. Spread your legs wide.” His tone left no room for disobeying but if there was a next time, Harry would definitely push his boundaries.

 

He was so deliciously exposed but gave an unmanly squeak when a warm, wet sensation appeared, there.

 

It was a dawning realisation that Professor Snape was rimming him and the feelings it brought forth were intense. He hadn't even fucked him yet and Harry was already in heaven.

 

His professor's tongue was slowly breaching the ring of muscle, dipping in and out. Harry thought the words he used in class were arousing, but this... He wanted that sinful tongue everywhere.

 

"P-please sir." He managed to gasp out. He now knew the real meaning of choking the chicken, as the ring was squeezing him for all he was worth. It hurt, but it was a good kind of hurt.

 

A finger replaced the tongue, sliding in and out. "Please what, Potter? I may be able to penetrate your mind, but there is something else that I would rather penetrate."

 

He blushed harder if that was possible. This was everything that he wanted and more, but his feelings went beyond that of lust. He wanted to make Professor Snape feel good too. "Let me taste you."

 

Without a word, Severus gripped Harry's waist, pulling him so his chest was resting against the younger man's back, his proudly erect cock nearly nestled between a pair of cheeks. He'd removed his clothes while lavishing Harry with attention and while the thought of fucking him was at the forefront of his mind, he would like to see Potter's mouth put to some other use rather than backtalk.

 

"Very well. On your knees."

 

Harry did so with relish, nuzzling the warm flesh before him with his nose affectionately, before slowing licking the underside of his shaft as one would a favoured treat. He swirled his tongue around the head, licking the slit before letting most of the shaft slide into his mouth, as he hollowed his cheeks, keeping a steady pace. He'd never done this before, but Wizarding sexual education books were far more informative than Muggle, as they included demonstrations, though the Karma Sutra was in The Restricted Section. Not that Harry didn't sneak in and read it.

 

He turned some of his attention to Professor Snape's balls. They were a warm weight in his hand as he gently massaged them, while the other came to rest on the Professor's side, gliding casually to one arse cheek.

 

Severus was shocked. Despite Potter's confidence, he was positive he was a virgin. A brief whisper into his mind answered those questions. Trust Potter to be interested in his education this way. For once in his life, he had no complaints about a Potter.

 

Harry attempted to speak, but Professor Snape's hand came to rest insistently at the back of his head, so all he could manage was a mumble.

 

"After 7 years of putting up with your irritating presence and backchat, we have finally found a suitable use for your mouth. I am almost tempted to give you an Outstanding on your recent Potions Assignment."

 

With those wide green eyes looking up at him, he nearly lost his composure. God he loved and hated them at the same time. Right now though, arousal was more prevalent than either love or hate.

 

Harry submitted happily, focusing all of his attention on the warm throbbing member between his lips. his Potions grade was the farthest thing from his mind, there was only one thing he was after at the moment.

 

He could feel his own member pulsing violently, groans from both connecting them in more than mouth to cock.

 

Slightly harsher breathing was an indication of what was to come, quite literally, as Harry prepared for the worst. Or best, in his situation. With a final shout, Severus let himself go.

 

Harry was unprepared for how much seed there was so a few drops leaked from the corner of his mouth. It was salty, a taste which he could see himself becoming addicted to. He took care of the droplets, letting his tongue sweep them up.

 

Almost immediately, the cock he'd just given a blowjob to twitched once more and it wasn't long before Severus was on the way to being hard again.

 

"Wow." Harry raised his eyebrows, impressed despite himself. "I don't think muggle men your age can recover so fast. It's a Wizard thing, I take it?"

 

"At 17, you hit your magical maturity. The older you are up until The Headmaster's age, the better sex drive you have. I could ravish you all night Potter and still have enough energy for the next day."

 

He smirked briefly in amusement at the filthy thoughts playing across the younger man's mind, before taking charge again.

 

"Over the desk, on your back."

 

Harry wasn't sure how one could be a whore when they were a virgin, but maybe he was one in a past life because he sure as hell felt like one now. Not that he cared. What he cared about was currently pressing his length against him, teasing his hole. It was colder than before, but then he realised it must be lubrication. Knowing who was just about to fuck him, a contraceptive spell too.

 

"Tell me, how much you want this inside you," Severus whispered, sliding his hands up to rest on a pair of shoulders. He was so obedient, the complete opposite outside of this room. Perhaps they would have to arrange more detentions.

 

One thing Severus was blessed with was a sexual libido with rivalled that of the horniest teen and he hadn't lost any in his age, so it was with the utmost confidence that he teased Potter and to a great extent, himself.

 

"Right now, I want to ride you more than I do my Firebolt. Please." He was panting, the cock ring seemed to be cutting off his brain function as well as circulation.

 

As much as Severus wanted to pound into the tight, sweet and certainly red arse before him, he took his time entering. As skilled as Potter was so far, he was after all a virgin. A miracle really, considering who he was and how many Hogwarts students had probably tried to bed him.

 

Once he was fully sheathed inside, he rested for a moment so that Potter could get used to his size and began distracting him with his tongue.

 

Harry was slightly breathless and in a bit of pain, but it was nothing less than expected. The kisses were appreciated, as they helped to lessen the sting and increase pleasure. "Oh, so good. Move. Please." He hissed slightly, words failing him. There was nothing else to say, Severus Snape was welcome to stay where he was. He was feeling whole, full and so right that it nearly scared him.

 

A strangled gasp escaped him as a rhythm was established. He couldn't resist running a hand through the hair above him, trailing on his chest as the mouth was attached to a nipple, and pleasantly surprised when he was met with softness, no grease at all. The slap of skin on skin echoed loudly in the room, more so as the room was often drafty.

 

"So fucking tight. Yesssss." the hands with long fingers were exploring every inch they could reach. Well one of them, as the other was at his side gripping with an almost bruising intensity. He could feel the heat radiating from his arse which had been slapped so recently and was tender. He had no words for what was going through his mind right now. It was pure pleasure. He'd succeeded in his plan and it was so much better than he could have ever imagined it to be. It seemed he wasn't the only one who had lost control, as some of the words coming from Snape displayed an impressive knowledge of filth, which Harry quite honestly found sexy.

 

The admiration for his 'Literal Sex Voice,' as he'd later call it left his mind completely as he instinctively hooked his legs around the man's back and was rewarded with a whole new level of penetration and with that, Severus increased his rapid thrusts, in slight disbelief of just how tight Potter was. He'd never fucked a virgin but he could say it was the best fuck he'd had in a long while.

 

If not for certain spells, the desk they were using as temporary furniture would be half way across the room with the force he was pounding into his naughty student with. He squeezed Potter's cheek, enjoying the moan as his chest touched his, stealing the noise away with his own mouth.

 

He'd found the best spot for his hands, in his opinion. He enjoyed spanking Potter almost as much as fucking him. Corporal punishment was still allowed at Hogwarts. While it was frowned upon by some members of staff, there were no rules against it. He would take full advantage of this and quite frankly, he should have done years ago. He found he liked an obedient Potter very much.

 

He'd lost track of time, but he was close to the edge. Waiting a few moments, he reached over to Potter, laying his lips close to the boy's ear.

 

"Come for me." he growled, releasing the tight clutch of the cock ring.

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

Harry was only too happy to oblige. He was almost throbbing with pain, just on the edge. He soon went over the edge, however, screaming his release into the elder man's throat. He closed his eyes for a moment, the warm seed erupting much like a volcano, covering his stomach and chest. If he wasn't already on his back he would've passed out from the sudden wave of lightheadedness. There was a period of blankness as he blacked out for a few moments. That was the most intense orgasm he'd ever had the pleasure of experiencing. The quickly cooling seed was replaced with a mini-explosion inside, as Severus also came. He was warm all the way through.

 

"Fucking hell," He inhaled, exhaling slowly.

 

"Language, Potter." His smirk took any sharpness out of the words and Harry felt a pang of disappointment when the softening member left its confines. He was perfectly happy to stay where he was, he wasn't sure if he could move. However, he didn't want things to end just yet.

 

"Professor. While I'm in detention, I have a confession to make. It's about time I came clean."

 

"Interesting word usage, Potter. I'm listening." And indeed he was. If his guess was correct, and usually they were, Potter could be on the way to being a nymphomaniac.

 

"During our Second year, Hermione, Ron and I used Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to brew Polyjuice Potion. Ron and I drugged Crabbe and Goyle with sleeping potion, taking their clothes and dragging them into a broom closet. We used their hair and clothing to infiltrate the Slytherin Common room and find out from Malfoy who the heir of Slytherin was."

 

Severus merely raised an eyebrow, not outwardly showing his shock and some glee. "Not only did you brew a restricted potion, of which it is only ever mentioned in the restricted section, but you attacked fellow students and entered an area in which you had no business being?" He trailed a finger down the line of Harry's jaw.

 

"Double detention, Mr Potter. Do you object?" Severus removed an item from the drawer of the desk Harry was now sitting on.

 

"No sir." He looked earnestly into dark eyes. "I need to be punished. I want to be forgiven." His eyes widened a fraction at the shiny wooden paddle held in a long fingered grip.

 

"Oh, you will be punished, Mr Potter."

 

Harry sighed slightly as the cooling touch of wood on his flushed skin was almost a relief.

 

Severus rubbed in a circular motion. "But I will also forgive you."

 

Harry hummed in contentment. If his past self knew what he was thinking, he'd have him committed to the mentally ill of St Mungos.

 

_'I love Detention!'_

**Author's Note:**

> Is it me, or has the temperature of the room risen slightly? O.O


End file.
